Bad Time
by Uzumaki.Nah-chan
Summary: Uma banda de Tokyo está a procura de seu 5 integrante. Mas a banda não era exatamente o que o 'novato' achava que era. Eram calados demais. Por que?...!Yaoi!...SasuNaru...SasoDei...ItaSai...Outros a decidir...
1. Agradecimentos

**Capítulo 1**

**Agradecimentos**

* * *

"O que será escrito diante dessas linhas jamais teria se transformado nosso em depoimento se **ele** não existisse.

Alguém que nos transformou no **éramos** e no que agora **somos**.

Uma pessoa causou **tragédias** em nossas vidas e as **iluminaram** também.

Que nos fez enxergar que cada momento que vivíamos era **especial** e que o **passado** não importava tanto.

E para agradecê-lo de tudo, transformamos a sua **história** em um livro da nossa vida e da **Bad Time**, também.

Obrigado por tudo **Uzumaki Naruto**."

Assinado:_ Bad Time._

~x~

**N/A: Espero que gostem da fic. Envolve romance, mistério, drama e (o que não podia faltar) musicas! xD**

**Quem quiser mandar sugestões de musica eu aceito com carinho. Analisarei cada uma e encaixarei na fic se eu não tiver outra em mente ou se der com o momento do capitulo.**

**Essa fic foi feita, também, pra substituir Volterra (que já está chegando ao final).**

**Acho que é só isso mesmo...**

**Bjs!!!! Reviews? ;-;**


	2. Happy Time

_First Time_

**Happy Time**

* * *

"_Um dos dias mais inesquecíveis para mim foi este. Pois por mais que fosse o marco da minha tragédia, foi também o dia que eu conheci a inesquecível Bad Time. A banda mais famosa no Japão, que também era internacionalmente conhecida." (Naruto)_

_

* * *

_

O moreno de madeixas rebeldes encontrava-se sentado sobre a mesa, deixando uma das pernas pendendo e a outra sobre a superfície de madeira. Seu braço esquerdo utilizava o joelho como apoio, enquanto o outro segurava um copo d'água.

Os companheiros não pareciam muito preocupados também. O outro moreno, mais pálido, lia um livro, sentado desleixadamente no puf. O ruivo mais novo estava sentado ao chão com suas costas apoiada no sofá, desfrutando da interessante visão que tinha do teto. Porém, o que se encontrava sentado no sofá, não estava tão paciente quanto os demais. Era ruivo, também, só que sua estatura era mais alta e consequentemente era o mais velho.

"Mas que merda, cadê a desgraça do seu irmão?" – perguntou furioso, enquanto tamborilava os dedos impacientes no encosto de braço.

O moreno pousou o copo, já vazio, sobre a mesa e encarou o ruivo.

"Un." – murmurou fechando os olhos.

"'Un' não responde minha pergunta, Sasuke." – Rebateu, cerrando os punhos – "Aquele filho da puta sabe que eu odeio esperar!".

Um 'click' foi ecoado pela sala, o que fez a atenção do maior ser voltada à porta.

"O 'desgraçado' chegou" – disse o moreno sem abrir os olhos.

O recém chegado, assim como os demais, tinha um semblante vazio, entretanto duro e, de algum modo, superior. Era muito semelhante ao Sasuke, porém mais velho e aparentemente mais centrado.

"Assim você ofende a mãe do Sasuke, Sasori." – Cumprimentou. - "Gaara, eu creio que temos cadeiras o suficiente para que possa se sentar. Digo o mesmo para você otouto, já que mesas não são lugares onde colocamos nossos glúteos." O olhar do maior parou na pessoa jogada ao puf. – "Un... Boa tarde Sai".

O último só fez assentir com a cabeça, sem desviar a atenção do livro. Sasuke por sua vez fechou o semblante vazio para um irritado.

"Então... Por que demorou?" – Sasori inquiriu indo direto ao assunto.

A pergunta impaciente do ruivo pareceu acertar em cheio no que Itachi queria. Um sorriso de canto esboçou em seu rosto, mostrando a todos que sua motivação tinha sido alcançada.

"Eu arranjei um segundo guitarrista para vocês." – Pode ver que Sasuke levantara-se abrupto da mesa, sendo seguido pelo olhar de Sai que finalmente fechara o livro. "Façam-me o favor de não assustá-lo." – Exigiu, abrindo espaço suficiente para que uma pessoa pudesse passar pela porta.

Finalmente entrando na sala, Itachi foi seguido por um loiro nem um pouco acanhado com o clima. Mantinha uma das mãos atrás da cabeça e um sorriso bobo estampado na face, fazendo covinhas na bochecha marcada por cicatrizes.

"O nome dele é Uzumaki Naruto." – apresentou Itachi fechando a porta.

"Prazer." – os olhos azuis e brilhantes se abriram, fintando cada um dos presentes.

"Sai, guitarra. Embora você já saiba" – o moreno tinha um sorriso totalmente falso no rosto, mas o loiro não se incomodou.

"Sasori, Baterista." – a voz do ruivo era baixa, rouca e impaciente. Nada diferente do que era nos shows.

"Mostre-me o que sabe fazer." – disse Sasuke sem se apresentar enquanto Gaara via a cena em silêncio sem falar absolutamente nada desde que chegara.

Naruto não pode deixar de ficar surpreso com o jeito que agiam. Dizem que, pelos bastidores, uma banda é totalmente diferente do que é na imprensa, tinha sempre a bagunça, a bebida, a aproximação em si dos integrantes. Mas aquela era diferente. Aquela banda era exatamente igual nas entrevistas.

_**Sai, o guitarrista**_: sempre com um livro na mão, sempre respondia quando lhe era pedido, mas era calado.

_**Gaara, o baixista**_: não falava absolutamente nada.

_**Sasori, o baterista**_: impaciente, direto, sério e calado.

_**Sasuke, o vocalista**_: arrogante, metido, mimado e calado.

Sim. Todos eram absurdamente calados. Em shows eles não faziam mais que o obrigatório, ou seja, cantar. Nada de comentários, dedicações, momentos de descontração ou algo que os envolvessem com o público. Para o loiro essa era sua opinião sobre os demais. Mas do que ele podia reclamar se foi chamado para a melhor banda nacional do ano?

Pegou a guitarra laranja que lhe foi imposta e tocou o maior sucesso deles. Seus dedos deslizavam sobre as cordas do instrumento, como se fosse feito especialmente pra si. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua boca mexia-se harmoniosamente com a melodia da música. Cada palavra era tão bem pronunciada e encaixada devidamente na música que os presentes não puderam deixar de se impressionar. Quando terminou o segundo refrão, improvisou um solo incrível para a melodia voltando a tocar normalmente os acordes depois.

"Ele é bom." – disse Sasori quando o menor terminou a musica – "O solo também, podemos adicioná-lo a música. Está decidido." – o ruivo já ia se levantando do sofá quando fora interrompido.

"Espera." – disse Gaara pela primeira vez desde que o loiro chegara.

Todos olharam para o ruivo, abismados. Afinal, ele só falava quando sua vida dependia disso.

"Toque a terceira música do nosso novo álbum." – Gaara inquiriu – "Cante com ele" – completou se referindo a Sasuke.

* * *

"Hina-chan?" – Bateu na porta anunciando sua chegada – "Ei! Hina-chan?!" – Por que diabos ela não abria a porta? – "Estou entrando!" – disse por fim.

A menor encontrava-se sentada em uma cadeira com os olhos perolados fixos na janela, o vento bagunçava seu curto cabelo roxo enquanto deixava sua mente vagar pelo imenso céu azul que jazia a fora do apartamento – "Terra para Hinata... Onde você está com a cabeça?" – A de olhos perolados virou subitamente para trás assustando-se com a presença da outra no quarto.

"Ino?! Por que não bateu na porta?" – falou ainda surpresa.

"Bater eu bati, mas você não respondeu, então tomei liberdade para entrar. Fiz mal?" – A loira arregalou os lindos olhos azuis, tocando-se que Hinata podia estar ocupada com algo.

"N-não!" – disse nervosamente balançando ambos os braços em sinal de negação – "Desculpe, eu estava apenas pensando no Naruto..." – corou-se levemente ao pensar no loiro – "É que ele tinha um assunto importante para resolver hoje e saiu um pouco antes do almoço. O problema é que já se passaram quatro horas e ele não voltou até agora. E nem mandou notícias!" – A menor exasperou-se por um momento, mas abaixou a cabeça em seguida – "Desculpe... É que estou um pouco preocupada".

A loira sorriu amigavelmente apertando a bochecha da mesma – "Você continua fofinha mesmo preocupada." – Soltou o aperto que fazia sobre o rosto de Hinata – "Não se preocupe, você sabe como é o cabeça de vento do meu irmão." – pousou a mão direita na testa – "Ainda não sei o que você viu de mais nele... Ele não merece uma menina tão boa como você. Com certeza não".

Hinata corou ainda mais e ficou meio desconfortável com o comentário. A loira estendeu ainda mais o sorriso tirando a mão da testa para pousá-la na cintura, aquele menino tinha uma sorte de dar inveja... Por que isso não acontecia com ela também? Suspirou vendo que achar o homem de seus sonhos seria impossível.

Um barulho de um apito foi escutado vindo do celular. – "Acho que você recebeu uma mensagem." – a menor buscou seu celular sobre a cama desarrumada e o abriu, visualizando a confirmada mensagem.

"É do Naruto!" – falou contente – "Ele falou que vai chegar tarde e quando chegar ele explica o que aconteceu." – o ar alegre da menina se reduziu, quase chegando a torna-se decepcionado – "O que ele está fazendo?".

Ino notou que a menina tinha ficado triste tentou reanimá-la – "Você sabe como aquele babaca do Naruto é Hinata. Traindo você, com certeza não é. Provavelmente ele se meteu em outra confusão." – a menor mudou o ar tristonho para preocupado - "Quer dizer... Ele provavelmente está bem, afinal ele te mandou uma mensagem!" – A loira pode ver a menina sorrindo por fim.

"Tem razão. Naruto não faria isso comigo e ele deve estar bem. Obrigada por me acalmar, Ino."

"Nada!" – sorriu despojadamente – "Ah! Já ia me esquecendo! Seu primo está na sala, ele veio te visitar e... Será bom você sair um pouco daqui, não? O quarto do Naruto não é o único cômodo da casa".

"Eu não fico só aqui! Você fala de um modo que parece que eu não divido o quarto com você!" – falou Hinata encabulada.

"Ok, ok."

* * *

Após todo mundo ter saído, Naruto continuara sozinho na sala. Olhou em volta do recinto, tudo era tão branco e tão arrumado. Não parecia mesmo com uma banda e para ele saber disso é porque já esteve outra. Mas também não é que fosse necessariamente ter bagunça, o problema em si é que nem pessoas NORMAIS eram tão arrumadas assim.

Caminhou distraidamente até a mesa onde antes estava o vocalista. Como aquele cara podia ser tão arrogante? E pensar que tinha mundos de mulheres vendendo suas almas para o demônio só para ter um autógrafo daquele cara. Suspirou indignado. Agora imagina o que elas não davam por ter _ele_.

"Com certeza esse mundo está acabado..." – murmurou olhando para a luz florescente.

Apoiou-se na mesa e buscou o celular dentro do bolso da jaqueta. – "Quase que me esqueço... Eu tenho que ligar para a Hina-chan avisando que chegarei mais tarde, mas..." – Foi discando o número lentamente enquanto ia virando a cabeça lentamente, quase caiu no chão quando viu que tinha mais alguém ali.

"TEME!!! NÃO ME ASSUSTE ASSIM!" – gritou o loiro já equilibradamente em pé – "O que você está fazendo aqui? Quando entrou?"

"Dobe... Para inicio de conversa eu posso entrar quando eu quiser aqui. Essa é a sala da banda. E, além disso, eu deixei meu casaco ali na cadeira." – Sasuke passou por Naruto e buscou a peça de roupa. Por mais que odiasse admitir, aquele homem era estupidamente lindo. A razão para ter tanta mulher aos seus pés talvez fosse aquela. Ele já estava indo embora quando parou na porta e olhou para o novato – "Boa sorte com sua namoradinha." – zombou.

"Não preciso disso. Não vindo de alguém como você." – rebateu irritado.

Sasuke simplesmente fechou a porta com um sorriso sigiloso nos lábios. Talvez fosse interessante irritar aquele loiro.

* * *

Sai estava virando o corredor quando foi puxado para o banheiro da gravadora. Ficou encarando o semblante a sua frente sem dizer ou demonstrar nada. O que ele queria?

"Sai... Você não ficou com raiva de ter seu posto ocupado, não?" – perguntou o mais velho sério.

"Foi de propósito, não foi Itachi-san?" – Sai continuou analisando-o – "Embora quem tenha decido isso fora Gaara e Sasori".

O Uchiha ignorou a última frase e trancou a porta atrás de si.

"Isso lhe incomoda, Sai?" – colocou os dois braços na parede, imprensando o menor contra a mesma – "Incomoda-te ter perdido a primeira posição?".

"Não." – Simplesmente disse. E era verdade. Não se importava em ter virado guitarra dois.

"Como não?" – disse provocante. Seus lábios se aproximavam dos do menor, mas nada ele fazia.

"Eu só preciso do meu dinheiro. Apenas." – Seu semblante continuava vazio, porém um leve rubor era visto em ambas as maçãs do rosto devido à aproximação – "Além disso, eu acho que Naruto tem habilidade o suficiente para ficar com a guitarra um. Você devia estar é perturbando o seu irmão por causa do negócio de back-vocal. Ele não foi muito a favor".

"Meu negócio com o Sasuke é outro." – disse em tom provocante – "E mais tarde, também".

Sai franziu o cenho e encarou o moreno a sua frente, por que ele fazia aquilo? – "Tenho meus assuntos a tratar. Com licença." – Sai desvinculou-se do Uchiha dando a volta por suas costas e seguindo à saída do banheiro. – "Espere." – o menor virou-se para encarar o autor da voz – "Se não se importa tanto com a banda, por que continua nela?".

Sai virou-se para a porta novamente e deixou a frase solta no ar – "Preciso do dinheiro".

"Interessante." – Murmurou, olhando-se no espelho. Aquele pivete era o único que conseguia tira-lhe a atenção, com exceção do Sasuke, claro. Mas ainda assim isso lhe incomodava, queria saber mais sobre o menor, só que a barreira que todos daquela banda colocavam entre suas vidas pessoais, era quase impossível de se ultrapassar. _Quase. _E não era uma simples barreira que impediria Itachi. Não sendo um Uchiha.

* * *

Foi até a parada de ônibus resmungando quase que o caminho inteiro. Afinal, quem aquele idiota pensava que era? Olhou para o céu, já estava um tanto escuro e precisava dar notícias ao povo de casa, tinha saído desde cedo e por causa do Gaara, acabou tocando o CD inteiro deles. Não negava que tinha sido divertido, mas sua garganta doía por ter ficado cantando e seus dedos estavam um tanto vermelhos. Teria que se acostumar, pois a partir de agora aquele seria seu ganha-pão.

"Naruto-kun?" – o menor desviou o olhar do céu e abaixou o foco para o rapaz ao seu lado – "Você ainda está aqui?".

"Ah! Oi Sai-san! É que eu fiquei um pouco mais na sala, mas agora eu já estou indo." - sorriu abobalhadamente. Aquela era a segunda pessoa do dia que o pegava viajando nos próprios pensamentos, aquilo ainda viraria rotina.

O moreno olhou para o menor e notou para onde o mesmo seguia – "Você vai de ônibus?".

"Sim, é que eu ainda não tenho carro. O dinheiro lá em casa é curto." – disse Naruto encabulado – "Ah! E pode me chamar de só de Naruto".

"Uhn... Tem compromisso?" – perguntou o maior encarando o loiro.

"Não."

"Que tal a gente ir a uma lanchonete e depois eu te deixo em casa. Para comemorar sua entrada na banda" – continuou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. O loiro ficou olhando para o homem à sua frente por alguns minutos. Ele tava falando sério? Estava tão diferente do que havia visto há alguns segundos atrás.

"Sabe, o restante de nós são muito fechados e comemorações não é costume. Sou, entre eles, o que se pode chamar de comunicativo, então não se assuste se todos ficarem em silêncio por um determinado tempo." – Sai explicou. Pelo menos com a entrada do loiro teria com quem conversar. O Itachi em si não contava, pois sempre que se referia ao menor, ambos estavam a sós e tinha um sugestivo interesse por de trás.

"Claro!" – disse tão de repente que chegou a assuntar o moreno. O maior colocou um sorriso sínico no rosto e guiou o loiro até seu carro. – "Quase que esqueço..." – murmurou o loiro abrindo a porta do veículo – "Tenho que mandar uma mensagem para a Hina-chan. Avisarei que vou chegar mais tarde." – No mesmo momento o loiro puxou um celular um tanto ultrapassado do bolso e digitou rapidamente a mensagem, voltando a guardar o aparelho no bolso.

"Namorada?" – perguntou o moreno.

"Sim." – o loiro corou – "Você tem uma também?" – perguntou sorrindo.

"Não. Não me envolvo de mais com pessoas, muito menos mulheres." – Por um segundo Sai surpreendeu-se no que havia dito. Uma pessoa que conhecera há uns minutos antes conseguira uma informação que um _**UCHIHA**_ buscava saber em alguns anos. Era tão... Tão... Fácil? Devia ser. Mas não com todos e sim com Naruto. O garoto realmente tinha o jeito de arrancar confiança das pessoas, talvez ele fosse mais bem sucedido como um repórter/paparazzi/entrevistador do que como um guitarrista.

* * *

No caminho até a lanchonete o loiro insistiu que não tinha preconceito com isso e que, antes mesmo de se envolver com Hinata, era bi. Só deixou de ser, de certa maneira, porque pretendia ficar com a menina o resto da sua vida. A partir desse momento sua vida atual inteira foi contada e o moreno, internamente, se via fascinado como o Uzumaki era tão ingênuo a ponto de contar tudo isso a uma pessoa desconhecida.

"... Assim, mora eu, meu irmão, Hinata e minha irmã. Dividimos os quartos em dupla. Meninos e meninas. Mas meu irmão geralmente dorme na frente do computador ou com a cara em cima da mesa." – explicou o novato.

"Trabalha de mais?" – perguntou Sai curioso.

"Nada... Ele é ator. Tem que ficar decorando falas e muitas vezes adormece fazendo isso. Minha irmã é modelo, mas também já atuou. Assim como meu irmão já posou como modelo. Você deve conhecê-los." – Naruto falou enquanto comia seu sanduíche.

"Não vou muito a festas. Só faço poses na entrada e fujo pelos fundos." – Explicou normalmente – "Detesto festas com muitas pessoas. Principalmente as interesseiras e fúteis." – Pronto. Segunda informação em duas horas de conversa. O que aquele Uzumaki tinha como imã de informações e confiança? Não é no primeiro individuo que passa na rua que você vai confiar. Muito menos nos outros integrantes da própria banda. Então porque ele obteve tão facilmente aquilo que Itachi tanto almejara? Sim. Ele realmente era diferente dos demais.

O loiro apenas riu e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Tenho certeza que conhece." – Sai continuou encarando-o sem mudar a expressão – "Os Siameses Akatsuki".

"A loira Akatsuki Tomoyo e o Akatsuki Kaoru?" – a voz do moreno continha um leve ar de espanto misturado com curiosidade, embora continuasse sério. Era tão irritante para o loiro a falta de expressão... Mas nada podia fazer. Era o jeito do guitarrista veterano e isso ele não podia mudar em duas horas.

"Sim." – sorriu vitorioso – "Eu não disse que os conhecia? Esses são seus pseudônimos. Os nomes verdadeiros são Uzumaki Deidara e Yamanaka Ino. Ino foi adotada ainda bebê pelos meus pais, só que nem parece muito já que ela é loira, tem olhos azuis e é igualmente burra como o Deidei".

"Não sabia que eles não eram irmão de verdade e muito menos que tinham um terceiro irmão..." – comentou Sai. – "A propósito, acho melhor que não deixe ninguém mais da banda saber sobre sua vida pessoal".

Naruto o encarou, questionador. Por que diabos ninguém podia saber?

"É melhor, acredite." – Completou ainda sem responder a duvida interna do loiro. – "Você falou algo para o Itachi?".

Naruto ponderou um pouco antes de responder. Que ele se lembrava, não tinha falado absolutamente nada para o empresário, mas e se tivesse escapulido alguma informação e não tivesse notado? – "Não que eu me lembre..." – disse receoso. Foi quando se lembrou da sala da banda, o Sasuke sabia que tinha uma namorada. – "O Sasuke me pegou falando sozinho na sala da banda, mas ele não teria certeza do assunto se eu não tivesse ficado irritado com o que ele disse em seguida".

"Foi um de seus preciosos monólogos ou ele disse uma frase completa?" – zombou Sai.

"Foi um semi-parágrafo completo." – forçou à memória um pouco mais – "Ele havia deixado o casaco na cadeira e voltou para buscar. Depois ele falou com o tom 'superior' dele alguma coisa que não me recordo e antes de sair mandou um '_Boa sorte com sua namoradinha_'".

Sai arregalou os olhos. Primeira reação do veterano desde que haviam começado a se falar. – "Tenha cuidado. Sasuke só age assim quando tem algo o interessando".

Primeiramente o loiro não entendeu, mas não era algo com o que deveria se preocupar no momento, agora sua mente só vagava na emoção de ter entrado na Bad Time.

* * *

O loiro andava impaciente de um lado para o outro com a mão no queixo. Quem o visse, achava até que estava fazendo guarda frente à porta. Mas a questão não era essa. Por que infernos Naruto não chegava em casa? Passavam das onze da noite e nenhuma notícia do menor desde que mandara a mensagem para a Hina-chan.

"Eu vou matar aquele pequeno diabo... Arrancarei membro por membro e o torturarei antes de ir para o inferno... e depois..."

"Deidara... Você não esta ajudando muito..." – murmurou Ino enquanto apontava para a menina menor sentada no sofá. Hinata estava encolhida e era possível ver a áurea de preocupação em volta de si.

O loiro seguiu o olhar da irmã e deixou que pousasse na jovem preocupada. "Sem problema." – disse ele com um sorriso singelo – "Ela pode participar da tortura também. Vou dividir a tarefas e..."

Ino ignorou os últimos comentários e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. – "Ele já deve está chegando." – disse tentando ser tranqüilizadora – "Olha, eu sei que é uma idéia tosca, mas se você realmente estiver com vontade, eu deixo você ajudar o Deidara e..."

"OEEEEE! HOJE FOI O DIA MAIS FELIZ DA MINHA VIDA!" – Gritou o rapaz recém-chegado, fazendo com que os outros se assustassem com ele.

Deidara o olhou de modo ameaçador enquanto fechava a porta e virava a chave lentamente. – "Bom saber, pois será o último." – Falou o irmão com um sorriso sínico.

"Olha Naruto, eu acho melhor você explicar antes do Deidara usar o extintor de incêndio..." – Ino disse em meio um suspiro.

Deidara mirava o menor ameaçadoramente enquanto era contido por Hinata, que tentava segurá-lo com bastante esforço. O menor suspirou. "Tudo bem." – Ele foi retirando o casaco laranja que usava e iria colocá-lo sob o cabidero de casacos quando percebeu que havia uma peça a mais. – "Quem está aqui em casa?" – Perguntou buscando a peça desconhecida às mãos.

"Só nós quatro..." – respondeu a loira à direção do irmão. – "Por quê?"

"Tem um casaco a mais aqui." – Naruto estendeu o moletom preto para que a irmã pudesse ver e identificá-lo.

"Foi o Neji. Ele esteve aqui para visitar a Hina-chan." – explicou sem dar muita importância ao que falava. Naruto, por sua vez, franziu o cenho e apertou a peça com força.

"Por acaso ele veio pedir que ela voltasse para o condomínio do clã?" – perguntou algo nervoso.

Por um segundo Hinata abaixou a cabeça e parou de tentar conter Deidara. Desde que havia fugido de casa para morar com o namorado e com os melhores amigos, que Neji vinha vez ou outra insistindo que voltasse. Não era culpa do moreno, ela sabia que isso devia ser coisa do tio. Até seu próprio pai e sua mãe já haviam aceitado esse fato, mas o tio não.

O silêncio se instalou no recinto, mas ninguém se atreveu a quebrá-lo. O loiro mais novo conteu a pequena raiva que sentiu e pousou ambos os casacos no cabidero antes de posar-se ante a sala. "Vocês não responderam." – a voz cortante de Naruto exigiu.

"Olha, a culpa não é dele." – o irmão mais velho respondeu esquecendo-se da fúria de uns segundos atrás. – "O pai dele exige isso, você sabe. E, além disso, ele queria ver como a Hina-chan estava, eles são primos e você não pode impedir isso." – sua voz mantinha um tom conciliador enquanto levantava as mão para coloca sob o ombro da amiga à sua frente.

O menor suspirou. Ele não podia proibir os dois de se ver, mas Neji podia mentir pro pai e não tocar no assunto enquanto estivesse junto aos outros. – "Não vou discutir com vocês." – Naruto retrucou. Esse assunto se arrastava por três anos, mas a situação persistia e não tinham nada que pudesse para fazer a mente do Hyuuga mais velho mudar. – "Mas deixando o assunto de lado... Afinal, vocês vão querer saber ou não onde eu estava?".

E o terror voltou à sala até que o loiro mais novo explicasse aos demais sua ausência durante a tarde inteira.

* * *

Itachi levantou o olhar das folhas que continha em mãos e encarou os rostos vazios dos integrantes até que parou em um loiro ansioso. – "Bem... O primeiro show já foi marcado. Será no sábado da semana que vem, mas a entrada do Naruto será anunciada hoje à noite na MTV".

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram consideravelmente, enquanto soltava um arfar. – "M... MTV?"

Sasuke rolou os olhos – "Sim. Ou você acha que a gente vai revelar isso num comercial de margarina?" – disse sarcástico.

Naruto não conseguiu elaborar uma resposta descente e muito menos tirar a expressão assustada do rosto. Porém outro integrante não estava preocupado com a ingenuidade do menor, a sua atenção voltava-se para o Uchiha. Aonde ele queria chegar com essa história de ser comunicativo?

"Olha. É para todos estarem aqui por volta das seis horas. Maquiadores e estilistas estarão aqui para arrumar vocês, sairemos daqui às sete e meia e entraremos ao ar às oito." – Explicou Itachi – "Enquanto isso vocês estão livres até lá".

O empresário se levantou e dirigiu-se à porta sendo seguido silenciosamente por Sasori e Gaara. O aviso já havia sido dado.

Sai fechou o livro que lia e passou lentamente ao lado do Uchiha sem que um pasmo Naruto notasse. – "O que você está tramando Uchiha?" – Sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno.

Sasuke sorriu tortamente. – "Un."

O de pele mais alva franziu o cenho. O vocalista continuava o mesmo com os outros, mas com o loiro não. E isso não cheirava nem um pouco bem. – "Estou de olho em você Sasuke." – ameaçou.

O sorriso do menor apenas aumentou – "Não se meta onde não deve." – Finalizou, saindo em direção a porta.

* * *

"Ei Hina-chan, hoje eu terei o dia de folga só sairei à noite, quer sair para algum lugar?" – Disse o loiro saindo do grande prédio. – "Sair? Com quem?" – um silêncio foi escutado e o loiro franziu o cenho – "Neji? Tudo bem... Ele é seu primo e não posso impedir." – deu um suspiro enquanto a outra se defendia do outro lado da linha. Naruto apenas suspirou. – "Já disse que pra mim está bem. Bom almoço, beijo." – e sem mais nada o menor desligou. Aparentemente teria que passar o dia todo em casa sem fazer nada.

Havia tanta coisa que queria dizer à Hinata, mas isso iria machucá-la tanto que ele preferia ficar passivo quanto o assunto. Poderia ser exagero da parte dele, mas não gostava do olhar de Neji sobre a prima. Era totalmente carregado de apreciação e proteção, chegava a ser comparado com um colecionador que acaba de ganhar algo raro e determina que ninguém possa tocá-la. Era um olhar possesso.

"_I wish I could have told you_

_(Eu poderia ter dito a você)  
The things I kept inside_

_(Coisas que __guardo dentro de mim)  
But now I guess it's just too late_

_(Mas agora acho que é muito tarde)_"

"Isso dá uma boa música."

"SAI!" – Arfou o loiro – "Que susto..." – a mão tremula foi colocada em cima do peito como se ajudasse o coração a bater mais devagar.

O sorriso cínico foi posto em seu devido lugar enquanto o moreno afagava o cabelo loiro e macio. – "O que você acha da gente assistir filmes após a entrevista de hoje à noite?" – convidou Sai – "Se quiser pode dormir lá em casa também".

"Eu acho ótimo!" – o menino eufórico disse – "Eu levo uma muda de roupa para a entrevista, então." – Deu um sorriso e foi em direção à sua bicicleta. Devia aproveitar para andar enquanto ainda era livre de paparazzi.

* * *

"_Lembro-me bem que o céu estava límpido naquele dia. Não tinha uma nuvem no céu. Nenhum obstáculo. Lembro-me também do grande sucesso que foi o show de estréia à exatamente uma semana e três dias depois. Aprendi que não pode se medir o quão ruim sua vida ficará apenas olhando para o céu. Foi onde comecei a não acreditar mais em horóscopos e coisas do tipo, e ao mesmo tempo quando eu conheci a porta do pequeno inferno._" _(Naruto)_

* * *

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

**N/A:**_ E ae galerinha do mal! xD~_

_Desculpe por demorar a postar, mas eu to sendo escrava dos livros esse ano..._

_ç.ç_

_Bem... Não sei deu para notar mas os capitulos serão 'times' e o nome dos capitulos consequêntemente também, de certo modo._

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo que, sinceramente, eu julguei um lixo! OoO_

_Quero deixar também um **especial thanks** para a **win-chan (Kappuchu09)** que teve a santa paciência de betar o horrendo capitulo._

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**muri danna**, **Iara-hiden**, **Ayumi Otaku** (_ainda não sei se ele morre, mas não pretendo o.o e não pretendo usar as musicas de Bad Luck não... mas nada contra de coloca-las na fic se for necessario_), **sango7higurashi**,**Ami-Nekozaw**,**Futari dake no Tok**, **Sir Ezquisitoh**,**yeahrebecca**, **Kumagae-Sama**,**Vicky** (_vou ver sim, ainda não tive tempo mas não se preoculpe que eu vou correr atrás n.n)_ , **x. PsychO .x **,**Isabix**,**Kappuchu09** (_de novo 8D_), **reneev **e a **todos que leram e não deixaram review** também!

**MUSICA DO CAPITULO:**

_Meet You There - Simple Plan_

_Espero não demorar muito para o proximo capitulo, mas não garanto nada... Proximo time:  
_

_Second Time_** - Fire Time**

_Beijos!!!!_**  
**

**

* * *

**Reviews? ;o;**  
**


End file.
